


Team Splashtress 2

by WhackyJob



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: I'm Sorry, It's ended guys, M/M, i'm done with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhackyJob/pseuds/WhackyJob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their one day off for the year, the mercenaries decide a trip to the beach would be the best way to spend it. But things aren't what they seem, and Spy is curious as to what Heavy and Medic are talking about when they're by themselves...</p><p>((IM SO SORRY BUT I'M ENDING THIS STORY))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where to Go?

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

And with one last drag of his cigarette, the RED Spy was on vacation.

The Frenchman smirked to himself, leaning down towards the ground and putting out his cigarette with the dirt below. They were at Teufort, the RED's fighting the BLU's as per weekday routine, and it was their last round with the other team before they were sent on vacation. They had the rest of the day to travel to wherever they wanted to go, and they had the entire day off the next day. After that, it's back to work on getting ready for the next round once they get back. Spy strutted into the RED team's base, turning off his cloak to sneak towards his car in the back before he could be spotted by any of his-

"I know you're there, you frog."

Dammit, that stupid bushman saw him cloak. With an exasperated sigh, Spy turned off his cloak and spun on his heels to look at Sniper. 

"Ah, well if it isn't the bushman come to ruin what I have left of my day. What can I do for you?" This in turn made the Sniper growl softly, before he mentally centered himself and answered Spy's question.

"The team's meeting up to talk about vacation. We want everyone there." Sniper spoke, adjusting his sunglasses. Or just glasses, considering that the lenses on those damn things were so thick. But, Sniper would never admit to needing prescription glasses. Spy nodded to the Aussie and walked right by the other, intentionally brushing his shoulder against him. Sniper shot a glare at the Frenchie, before feeling something in the pocket of his vest. Reaching into it, he found an unused cigarette where a bullet would go, making the Australian assassin smile a bit. He put the end of it in his mouth to chew on it silently, favoring the taste of tobacco then the actual smoke, and followed the Spy towards the meeting room.

.~.~.~.

"Allllllrighty, maggots! We're starting now!" Soldier's voice boomed, the proud American watching the other men in the meeting room with authority written all over his posture. The other "maggots" seated, however, weren't buying it. 

Scout was tossing a baseball in his hand absentmindedly, bored out of his mind, while Medic and Heavy exchanged glances of confusion. Engineer fiddled with a little scrap metal he had left over from the round, and Pyro played with his favorite lighter. Demoman, to no one's surprise, was drunk and asleep with a bottle of his favorite scrumpy in hand, and Sniper was most likely asleep, with his hat tilted down and his posture dejected and relaxed. The only one standing in the room besides Soldier was Spy, the Frenchman standing in the corner smoking yet another cigarette. With all the mercenaries gathered in one place, it seemed crowded to them all. The room was quaint, a long gray table surrounded by ten chairs, eight on each side and two on each ends. The walls were painted a burgundy red, and there were maps of Teufort and other facilities scattered on the table and tacked to the walls.

Soldier frowned, pursing his lips together before slamming his fist on the table in front of them. This woke up Demo, the Scot's eye wide with surprise as he pointed the end of his bottle ahead of him as a sort of reflex. Sniper flicked his hat up at the American, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose just enough to see his eyes as he glared. Everyone else either ignored Soldier or glanced at him before returning to their thoughts. "Damn you, sissies! We came here for a MEETING!" The American bellowed, glaring at the other mercenaries. "And I'll be damned if I let you all rot where you sit! So let's talk!" Once again, silence. This made Soldier infuriated, so much so that he took out his shovel and was about to smack the unsuspecting Scout right in the back of the head before Medic stood up and grabbed his wrist.

"That will not be necessary, Soldier." The German man stated, giving a harsh but calm look to the merc before he took over the meeting. "However, Soldier is correct. We do have to talk about our plans, to make sure we are prepared to leave and come back in an orderly fashion. We need ideas. Personally, I would suggest that we all go on vacation as a team to the same place." Medic spoke, instantly getting the attention of every man in the room. Even Demo was paying attention, and after scanning the room one more time, Medic continued.

"I would suggest going somewhere close, as to not miss work after our day off is over. If anyone has any idea as to where that should be, please speak now." After a minute of staring, Scout rose his hand slowly. Medic nodded to the Bostonian, and Scout began. "Well, there's a beach like fifty miles from Teufort. I've only been there once, but it's pretty private, minus the few hot chicks that come by every once in a while." Scout smirked, leaning back in his seat as Medic mulled the option quietly. "That could work. Um, any other options? Anyone?"

Soldier's hand shot up, and Medic raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Soldier?" The other American cleared his throat, then started.

"We could always stay here-"

"Absolutely not." Spy cut him off, walking over to Soldier's seat and glaring at him. "There is no way I am staying here. If I have a day off, I will leave. End of story." Spy looked at Medic, holding his cigarette in between two fingers. "I assume you have a better idea?"

"Well...nein, actually. Scout's idea is not a bad one, for once." Medic said, astonished as Scout gave out a "Woo-hoo!"

"Oh YEAH! See, I'm smart!" Scout puffed out his chest, a wide smirk on his face as Engineer shook his head. "Ya know, you might wanna learn some modesty there, boy. You're too cocky for your own good." Scout huffed and glared at the Texan. "Yeah? So what? I'm the fucking bomb here, man." This only made Engineer roll his eyes and turn his attention back to Medic. "Anyways, I'm all for the beach. I haven't been to the beach in years."

"Then it's settled. We will go to the beach tomorrow morning. Take whatever you need, and pack it up tonight. Guten nacht." Medic ended the meeting, and the team scattered. All of the team, however, except for Spy. The Frenchman looked at the empty table and sighed, then turned on his cloak and strutted out of the room.


	2. Author's Note: Sorry Guys, It's Done

Alright, now let me explain.

1) I have lost ALL motivation for this. It really sucks, but I honestly had that burst of imagination, and then I lost it like that.

2) I might be done writing it, but anyone who feels like continuing the story can message me on my Tumblr ( whackjob101.tumblr.com ) or my DeviantArt ( italiaforevah.deviantart.com ) and I can tell you the premise of what I wanted to happen! Then you can go nuts. So yeah, basically I'm "selling" my idea. You can credit me, you can not, I don't really care.

3) I'm actually making a HUGE TF2 Story, called "Two Can Keep a Secret". It'll have some classic characters, like the RED team and the Administrator/Ms. Pauling, but it's based on a NEW RED team that took their places. It's like the Team Fortress Classic and Team Fortress 2 guys. It's really involved, really exciting to me, and I can't wait to really start writing it! I've been planning this out for MONTHS, and it's a really cool concept to me that I haven't seen anyone do.

But anyways, that's the deal. This story has ended, and there will be a new one starting up relatively soon! I'll even be doing some art for it, hopefully!

Thanks for reading, guys!

-Whacky Job


End file.
